


Don't forget to pay

by GarciaVivar



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarciaVivar/pseuds/GarciaVivar
Summary: 归档补漏，2015。……蠢作者亲身惨痛经历改编（？）
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 4





	Don't forget to pay

Don’t Forget to Pay  
Pairing: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield  
Rating: G  
A/N: 艺术源于生活。

城里的美食街新开了一家叫做袋底洞的小店。  
在外就餐对于Thorin Durin这样的大龄单身上班族来说，可以算作是日常活动的一项。在一周七天里他大概有三分之二的早餐、午餐或者晚餐是在各种快餐店里解决的。如果你注意看，那些熟练地在赛百味点好一个三明治，或者在咖啡店独坐、面前摆着一杯咖啡和一份法式乳蛋饼的人里面，通常有他这样人的身影。  
同时这意味着，在工作需要之外，他很少进入一家像这家新开的小店一样的——用他的朋友Bomber的话来说——真正的餐厅。  
“你一定要去看看，”他记得Bomber这样说，“每一个去过的人都赞不绝口。五分算作满分的话，这家店至少可以值得上四点五。”  
如果这个在米其林星级饭店里当厨师的家伙这样评价的话，Thorin不得不说，他有点动心了。  
然后是Dis。  
那天晚上，Thorin坐在电脑前面赶这周的报表。这是个既无趣又麻烦得惊人的工作，他甚至没顾得上吃晚餐。这时候屏幕上忽然跳出他妹妹的一条消息，Thorin点开，几乎同时就后悔了。  
那是一张照片，详细地说，一张芝士海鲜焗饭的照片。  
紧接着，Dis又发来了一张白酱意大利面，然后是焗土豆泥，冰橘特饮和草莓冻奶布甸。  
“我们在袋底洞吃饭，”她写道，“上帝为证，这是我吃过最好吃的东西！”  
好像嫌这样的折磨还不够，她接下来又发来一张照片——天啊。  
从镜头角度来看，这一定是Dis偷偷拍下来的。照片上的人微笑着，金色微卷的头发和淡黄色的灯光相互协调，更突出了他眼睛介于蓝绿之间的好看颜色。相当可爱，Thorin想，从头到脚都相当可爱，尤其是那个绿色的围裙……  
“这是店主。”  
大龄单身上班族Thorin在没有晚饭的夜里，在椅子上长叹一声仰过头，决定第二天中午拜访这家餐厅。

他摸了摸衬衫的扣子，很好。呼吸——皮鞋有没有沾上灰？——别紧张，你只是来吃午饭，只是……  
“欢迎光临！”  
……哦。  
四目相对，Thorin发现面前的人比照片上还要好看。或许是阳光的缘故：今天天气好。  
“您有预定吗？是几个人？”  
“没有，”Thorin说，觉得嗓子发紧，半个音节卡在了喉咙里，“没有，只有我一个。”  
“好，您坐这里好吗？”  
他点点头坐进扶手椅，视线一直都没有离开店主的脸。似乎感受到他的目光，对方有些尴尬地抿了抿嘴唇，脸颊泛红。  
“……我去拿菜单过来，先生。”留下这句话，这个可爱的家伙转头就逃开了。Thorin坐在那里看着他的背影，半分钟才晃过神，懊恼地轻轻捶了捶桌子。  
一开始就搞砸了。他想。  
然而当菜单和一杯柠檬水放在他面前的时候，Thorin抬起头，仍然对上一个紧张的、小小的微笑。  
“如果不介意，我可以推荐几个特色菜。”店主说，“顺便提一句——我是Bilbo，这家店的老板。”  
“很高兴认识你，Bilbo。我是Thorin。”他甚至没有意识到自己这样说着，感谢他多年的社交经验，Thorin正觉得呼吸都困难，更不必说对话，“呃，如果不麻烦你的话，谢谢。”  
“没问题。”Bilbo向他确认，“我们不是很忙，我的堂弟也可以帮忙招呼客人。”  
于是他开始向Thorin推荐他最拿手的几个菜品，而Thorin第一次发现自己有严重的选择障碍。  
“你可以多来几次。”在他看着一页菜谱犹豫了将近十分钟之后，Bilbo好心地建议。Thorin点点头，又翻了一页，然后做了个深呼吸。Bilbo轻笑出声。  
后来餐厅里的人渐渐多起来，可爱的店主不得不离开他的桌子，不是在后厨忙碌，就是匆匆走在桌子之间上菜和招呼客人。Thorin，说来惭愧，几乎没有把心思放在食物上。是的，这份焗饭每一粒都浸入了滋味，虾仁爽口鲜香，鱿鱼卷雕刻精致，鱼松尝起来就知道绝不是罐头产品，而是由新鲜的金枪鱼炒制。再加上烤得恰到好处、既不焦糊又融化到每粒饭之间的芝士……对，Thorin的心思不在食物上。他忙着在Bilbo偶尔出现的时候偷眼看他，有一两次，Bilbo恰好也正看向他的方向，眼睛闪烁，像车头灯下的小鹿。  
他看着那抹金色匆匆窜入后厨，叹了口气。该回去上班了。

“我去了袋底洞，”他在Messenger上对Dis说，“很好。”  
“很好？Thorin，要不是我了解你，我甚至以为你是在敷衍我。”  
Thorin皱起眉头。他回想今天的经历，尽量给出更详细的形容：“焗饭很好吃。装潢很舒服。”  
“那个店主呢？”  
“Bilbo很好。”他回复。  
“啊，Bilbo，你已经知道他的名字了？”Dis这一条回得很快，似乎相当兴奋——每次涉及到Thorin的感情问题，她似乎都很兴奋，大概妹妹们都是这样，“你们聊了很久吗？感觉如何？”  
“没有，我们只是”  
“只是？”  
Dis在电脑的另一边等了三分钟。  
“Thorin？”  
没有回复。  
在电脑的另一边，Thorin惊恐地瞪大眼睛。他的心脏开始跳动加速，后背冒出一层冷汗。  
……他发现自己忘了一件很重要的事。  
他忘了。该死的。结账。

“是啊，我没想到，”Bilbo揉了揉鼻梁，“他看起来好极了，就像是从好莱坞走出来的一样，又高又结实。他穿衬衫，你知道我根本对衬衫毫无抵抗力！但是我没想到！他看起来……”  
“根本不像是吃饭不付账的人？”Ori在电话那头说，“有可能是他忘了。穿着正装来吃饭的人通常都赶着回去上班。”  
“我也这么想。”Bilbo赞同地点点头，“他真的太完美了，你知道吗？我想知道他什么时候能……”  
透过玻璃墙Bilbo看到一辆黑色的车一个急刹停在路边。接着他看到——  
“哦，等等。”  
Thorin冲进袋底洞的时候头上的汗还没有干。他看到Bilbo正看着他，表情不好形容，手里还攥着电话。这绝对是他一生中最难堪的时刻，天啊，他和这个全世界最可爱的人之间，如果说之前还有哪怕一丁点可能性的话，现在也全都被他毁掉了！  
“对不起。”他试图开始解释，然而大脑发热，所有的话拧成了一团。周围几桌人正在吃饭，现在都停下来好奇地看他。他要怎么说出我忘了付账这句话？  
“我今天中午的工作。我的意思是……今天中午。对不起，我……”他放弃了，Bilbo的表情渐渐变成一个无比甜美的笑，那双漂亮的眼睛像猫一样眯起来，实在是叫人分心。  
“我知道你一定是忘了！不过你能想起来真是太好了，”哦，谢天谢地，“来吧，我们最好动作快一点，因为……”  
他冲着Thorin摆了摆手，示意他低头看。  
Thorin低下头。  
啊……哦。  
他需要更正，现在才是他一生中最难堪的时刻。  
在同事和朋友的眼中，Thorin Durin有着绝对严肃可敬的形象，不管是工作还是日常相处。他不常笑，似乎永远保持阴沉思考的表情。除了正装和皮鞋之外他好像没有其他衣服，连家庭聚会都不穿T恤衫和牛仔裤。他的头发光亮整齐地梳在脑后，不抽烟，生活规律。在他身上你可以看到所有值得赞赏和尊敬的要素。  
然而就是这个Thorin Durin，此刻正站在袋底洞的柜台前，在所有顾客的目光下语无伦次地想要解释自己的失误，却像十几岁的孩子一样因为对店主的一见钟情而捋不直舌头，手里攥着钱包，身上穿着。  
蓝色条纹睡衣和灰色棉拖鞋。  
Thorin庆幸Dis卖给他做生日礼物的印着卡通蓝鲸图案的睡衣还挂在晾衣架上。

Thorin满脸通红，根本不好意思看Bilbo的眼睛。周围的食客们在短暂的沉默过后重新开始继续他们自己的话题，这令他感觉好了一点。他看着收据慢慢打印出来，Bilbo动作干脆地扯下那张纸，放在面前的桌上写了几个数字。  
“这是我的电话号码，Thorin。”他压低声音说，在饭店的音乐与对话中几乎轻不可闻，“有空的时候……有空的时候联系我好吗？”  
Thorin的嘴张开了。Bilbo看起来有些不安。  
“当，当然。如果你觉得……”  
“不，我……我会的，马上。我是说，有空的时候……该死。”Thorin低声诅咒自己打结的舌头，引来Bilbo的笑声。  
“你知道吗？你是我见过最可爱的家伙。”小鹿恶意地凑近他的耳朵，这热气在他的皮肤上徘徊了很久，即使是他开车回家的路上也仍然能感觉到，“希望很快能再见到你。”

啊，明天是星期五。Thorin迷迷糊糊地想，下班之后，Bilbo应该有空来喝一杯咖啡。

END

Bonus：  
Bilbo望着Thorin走出店门，坐进车里，摇下车窗朝他挥手。他看着那辆黑色轿车慢慢开走，带着满脸傻笑，觉得自己不可救药。  
他抓起电话。  
“你还在吗，Ori？”  
“在，刚刚怎么了？”  
“你说对了。那个家伙刚刚来付过了帐，我给了他我的电话号码。”  
“哦！”Ori似乎吓了一跳，“你觉得他会联系你吗？”  
Bilbo幸福地叹了一口气：“我不知道，但是他应该会，他看起来……哦，他看起来……”  
“嗯？”  
“他真的太完美了，你知道吗？”


End file.
